


Сосновый лорд и леди Луносвета

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Сосновый лорд и леди Луносвета

Свадьба Соснового лорда и маленькой леди Луносвета была самой пышной из тех, что видел Лесной полуостров за прошедший век - так говорили те, кто на ней побывал, и многие из тех, кто только слыхал о ней; разве что свадьба Старого Короля могла бы с нею сравниться, но всякий помнил, чем она закончилась, и потому Черную свадьбу не упоминали - по крайней мере вслух.  
Однако и по мрачности свадьба Соснового лорда уступала разве что Черной свадьбе, могли бы добавить гости - если бы не понимали, что такие слова могут стоить им языка. В лучшем случае.

Свадебный пир шумел три дня, и в первый из них маленькая леди была в белом и серебряном, как невеста из Луносвета, во второй - в золотом и алом, как жена Соснового лорда, а в третий день маленькая леди Луносвета и Соснового Замка надела черное.

Десять перемен блюд было на пиру в первый день свадьбы, и десять поединков отгремели во дворе замка, и десятью десять песен спели певцы - но маленькая леди не подарила гостям и десяти улыбок, а своему супругу не подарила ни одной.

Гости - лорды и леди Полуострова - поговаривали вполголоса, прикрываясь кабаньими ножками и золочеными кубками, что владение Луносвет нравится Сосновому лорду куда как больше, чем его юная хозяйка. Это и неудивительно - потайное местечко между женских ног всегда одно и то же, и наследника может принести любая девица в расцвете, а вот выход к Тихому морю дает один лишь Луносвет - белый замок на берегу узкой длинной бухты, единственная гавань Полуострова, скалистого и высокого. Потому и говорили лорды на свадебном пиру, что Сосновый лорд заполучил вход не между левой и правой ногами леди, а между Синей и Зеленой - скалами, запиравшими бухту Луносвета.  
Так говорили вполголоса.  
Совсем же шепотом, не глядя на соседа и цедя слова сквозь кровавое вино, говорили гости, будто бы маленькая леди Луносвета пыталась сбежать от жениха с бродячими артистами, так не люб ей был Сосновый лорд - но люди Соснового Замка догнали повозку, перебили всех артистов и вернули леди жениху. А командовал людьми будто бы сам Торн Красивый, начальник стражи замка Луносвет, продавший свой меч и свою честь Сосновому лорду - одни говорили, что за золото, другие - что за корабли. Когда-то Торн Красивый был пиратом, и было это еще до Мертвого Шторма, уничтожившего все корабли в Тихом море, сколько их там ни было. Теперь, шептали гости, Торну обещан новый корабль - теперь, когда сосны Соснового лорда станут кораблями в бухте Луносвета. Потому-то Торн Красивый и стоял теперь за креслами Соснового лорда и маленькой леди: следил, чтобы невеста стала женой, а он, Торн, капитаном Соснового флота.

Много всего говорили гости на этой свадьбе, следя за тем лишь, чтобы не повышать голос больше нужного - но и угощению отдавали должное, и вином не гнушались. Только маленькая леди на высоком помосте сидела так прямо и неподвижно, будто боялась шевельнуться, и не поднесла ко рту ни куска еды. Порой Сосновый лорд наклонялся к ней и говорил что-то на ухо, и маленькая леди вздрагивала и отвечала еще тише, чем он - но ни разу не посмотрела на своего супруга.  
И когда за высокими окнами замка стало совсем темно, а гости начали уже петь громче певцов, лорд Соснового Замка поднялся со своего места и подал руку жене - а та поднялась так медленно, будто самое простое движение причиняло ей боль, и опустила пальцы в ладонь своего лорда.  
\- Веселитесь в свое удовольствие, лорды и леди, - зычно сказал Сосновый лорд, - а нам пришла пора исполнить свой долг.  
И говорили, будто бы при этих словах леди Луносвета позволила себе вскинуть ресницы и бросить один испуганный взгляд - но не на своего супруга, а на Торна Красивого, стоявшего поодаль; а Торн Красивый будто бы положил руку на рукоять кнута, с которым не расставался, и улыбнулся так, что шрам, рассекавший его лицо, стал еще заметнее - и тогда леди Луносвета опустила глаза и последовала за супругом, а Торн последовал за ними, чтобы охранять их покои.

И все, что говорили гости, было правдой - но кроме этой правды было и еще кое-что.  
Однако об этом никто бы не смог поговорить - потому что знали об этом четыре человека: лорд Соснового Замка, Торн Красивый, служанка по имени Безъязыкая Эм - и леди Луносвета.

***

\- Что ж, - сказал лорд Тристан, владетель Соснового Замка, когда двери супружеских покоев закрылись за новобрачными. - Луносвет теперь мой, и вы, моя дорогая, вместе с ним. Печаль вашу я оценил, и полагаю, что от гостей она тоже не укрылась. А теперь пришла пора узнать, достойно ли обращался с вами Торн и сделал ли он то, что я велел ему.  
\- Так узнайте, - пожала плечами новобрачная, вытаскивая из светлых, как лунный свет, кудрей свадебную диадему.  
\- В ваших глазах нет того страха, который наполнял их две луны назад, - лорд Тристан расстегнул алый с золотом камзол и сбросил его в широкое кресло. - Может быть, Торн перестарался?  
\- Спросите у него самого, мой лорд, - процедила новобрачная. - И прикажите позвать Эм, иначе я никогда не избавлюсь от этого платья.  
\- Оно вам больше не нужно, - усмехнулся лорд и положил руки на плечи молодой жены, заставив ее вздрогнуть.  
Высокий воротник поддался с одного рывка, но чтобы освободить леди от пут шнуровки, понадобился кинжал с бедра лорда. Платье упало к ногам невесты вместе с обрывками нижней рубашки, открыв взору лорда всё, что прежде было скрыто слоями ткани и кружева.  
\- Из вас получилась прекрасная девица, моя дорогая, - сказал лорд Тристан, разворачивая жену лицом к себе. - Я бы и сам не заметил подмены, если бы не знал.  
\- Даже теперь? - не сдержался Филипп Красотка, бродячий актер, исполнявший в труппе женские роли до тех пор, пока очередная его роль не обошлась всей труппе слишком дорого. - Вас подводит зрение, мой лорд?  
\- У вас смелый язык, - лорд Тристан повел юношу за плечо к постели. - Это странно - неужто присутствие при вас Эм ничему вас не научило?  
\- Вам нужен мой язык, - Филипп коротко улыбнулся. - Леди Луносвета не была немой, и если она вдруг ею станет, вам придется вырезать весь Полуостров, чтобы заставить замолчать все прочие языки.  
\- Я подумаю об этом, - одной рукой лорд развязал кушак, а другой скользнул с плеча юноши к запястью. - Ваши руки.  
\- Вы что же, - Филипп улыбнулся снова, протягивая лорду сложенные вместе запястья, - так боитесь голого безоружного мальчишки, что хотите его связать?  
\- Мне не нужны сюрпризы, - лорд затянул кушак так крепко, что юноша прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. - Откуда мне знать, может быть, Торн мало вас порол.  
\- Достаточно, - сквозь зубы уронил Филипп. - Но тогда вам следует завязать мне еще и рот. Если я закричу, никто не поверит, что так может кричать юная леди.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, - теперь улыбнулся лорд Тристан. - Об этом я не забуду.  
Слова его подтвердил треск ткани: недолго думая, лорд отрезал кинжалом кусок расшитого покрывала, в должной мере плотного, чтобы заглушить крик.  
\- А теперь, - сказал он, затягивая узел на затылке юноши, - посмотрим, удалось ли Торну раскрыть ваши задние ворота достаточно широко - или мне придется их взломать.  
Филипп вцепился зубами в парчу и шитье и поклялся себе, что не застонет, как бы велико ни оказалось мужское достоинство лорда: Торн стоял за дверью, и Филипп не хотел, чтобы он услышал хоть что-то из того, что должно было произойти в спальне новобрачных.  
Поздно кричать, говорил себе Филипп, пока лорд Тристан жесткой рукой ставил его на колени на постели и утыкал лицом в подушки; раньше надо было думать, говорил себе Филипп, ощущая твердые ладони на заду, и без того горящем от постоянной порки; ты знал, что этим кончится, напоминал себе Филипп, когда лорд нанизал его, как на вертел, на свое орудие. Легенда о величине этого орудия передавалась из уст в уста, и надо сказать, что в кои-то веки слухи не врали. Если бы не Торн, думал Филипп, извиваясь в руках лорда от боли и чувствуя, как слезы собираются под веками и мочат ресницы, прежде чем соскользнуть и впитаться в подушку, если бы не Торн, я бы этого не вынес; если бы не Торн, ничего бы этого не было.

***

Две луны назад повозка актеров въехала во двор замка Луносвета, сопровождаемая четырьмя стражниками замковой гвардии. Стражники были вежливы и обходительны: маленькая леди увидела вас с башни, сказали они Толстому Перу, управлявшему труппой и игравшему обыкновенно королей и отцов, но иногда и обманутых мужей. Она просит вас показать ей ваше искусство, сказали они, остановив повозку на дороге, но не обнажая оружия. Вас накормят, вам дадут ночлег, вам заплатят, сказали они. И Толстый Пер щелкнул вожжами.  
\- Что это за маленькая леди? - спросил у Филиппа дурачок Лим, игравший слуг да глупых рыцарей. - В Луносвете всегда был лорд.  
\- Дурак ты, - ответила быстрее Филиппа Душка Мод, служанка, наперсница прекрасных героинь, а порой сварливая старуха - и такая сука, каких поискать. - Лорд Луносвета уже пять лет, как в могиле, в замке сидит малолетняя девчонка, а весь Полуостров копытом землю роет, покуда она в брачный возраст войдет.  
\- Ох ты ж, - расстроился Лим, - это что ж она, сиротка, что ли?  
\- Она леди Луносвета, - напомнил Филипп, - и упаси тебя боги ее пожалеть.  
\- Что с дурака взять, может, его хоть вздернут, - шевельнула плечом Мод, и Рентон, всегда полупьяный герой-любовник, расхохотался так, что чуть не выпал из повозки.  
Филипп отвернулся и посмотрел на дорогу сквозь щель в грязном пологе, прикрывавшем зад повозки.  
Он ненавидел Рентона, который лапал его и на сцене, и вне ее, и от которого вечно пахло дешевым вином и кислым потом; он ненавидел Душку Мод, которая ненавидела его самого - потому что считала, что героиней должна быть она, и плевать, что у нее рябое лицо и жидкие волосы, а накладные груди на Филиппе выглядят лучше, чем свои родные на ней; он ненавидел дурачка Лима - за то, что тот был дурачком; и Толстого Пера он ненавидел тоже - за то, что Толстый Пер считал, что отлично позаботился о никому не нужном мальчишке из борделя, не хотевшем продавать свою задницу, сделав этого мальчишку девкой.  
Повозка, поскрипывая и раскачиваясь, тащилась к замку, и Филипп, не выдержав общества актеров, вылез на козлы к Толстому Перу.  
\- Что, Красотка, - ухмыльнулся Пер, - хочешь взглянуть на замок? Есть, на что посмотреть, а?  
Филипп молча кивнул.  
Дорога вела меж холмов вверх, к белому замку с острыми башнями, словно протыкавшими синеву небесного свода. Башен было четыре - откуда-то Филипп знал, что они называются башней Новолуния, башней Полнолуния, башней Молодой луны и башней Старой луны. Еще он знал, что с другой стороны замка есть спуск к Сине-Зеленому заливу, а в заливе дремлет пустой причал без кораблей, если его до сих пор не разрушило море. Ветер пах солью и свежестью, Филипп подставил ему лицо и закрыл глаза.  
\- А девчонка-то ваша, - хохотнул один из стражников, обращаясь, видимо, к Перу, - точь-в-точь наша леди. Как из одной утробы вышли.  
\- Бывает, - равнодушно откликнулся Пер. - Только это мальчишка.  
\- Что? - стражник расхохотался. - Да быть того не может.  
Филипп открыл глаза и уставился на стражника.  
\- Хрен показать? - холодно спросил он. - Или ты и по хрену парня от девки не отличишь?  
\- Языкастый какой, - ухмыльнулся стражник. - Погоди, как тебя за девку в темном коридоре кто примет, так всем срать будет, есть у тебя хрен или нет. Или уже принимали? - прищурился он.  
\- Кто принимал, тот не расскажет, - огрызнулся Филипп.  
\- Шел бы ты в повозку, Красотка, - пробурчал Старый Пер. Терять обещанную плату и кормежку ему явно не хотелось - а Филиппу не хотелось получить от Пера тумаков, так что он счел за лучшее снова нырнуть в вонючую полутьму повозки.

Так они приехали в Луносвет - и прогостили там несколько дней: Пер рассыпался перед маленькой леди Филлис, сереброволосой и грустной, в цветистых извинениях, убеждая ее, что известные им пьесы не подойдут для ушей юной девушки, и обещая за эти несколько дней подготовить новую. Маленькая леди согласилась, и это дало им возможность поспать в постелях, а не вповалку в повозке или возле нее, и поесть сытно и вкусно, а не как придется. И еще Филипп встретился с Торном Красивым, капитаном замковой гвардии, преданным своей маленькой леди так же, как до нее - ее отцу. Лорд Луносвета подобрал юного Торна на берегу бухты после Мертвого Шторма - полумертвого, нахлебавшегося воды, потерявшего свой корабль и заполучившего рану на пол-лица. Торна спасли, зашили, вылечили - и он остался в замке, сперва стражником, потом, доказав лорду свою преданность делом, капитаном охраны. Если Торн и скучал по морю и кораблям, то сказать это по его виду было сложно.  
Еще Филипп наслушался разговоров о Сосновом лорде и близкой его свадьбе с леди Филлис: служанки судачили, будто бы леди боится Соснового лорда и становиться его женой не хочет - но нет на Полуострове никого, кто смог бы этому помешать; что Сосновый лорд уже прислал свадебные подарки, и чудо будет, если вслед за ними он не пришлет вооруженный отряд за строптивой невестой, которая все откладывает и откладывает день свадьбы. Филипп даже посочувствовал маленькой леди Филлис - но вскоре забыл о своем сочувствии. У каждого своя судьба, и его собственная ничем не лучше.

Пьесу они подготовили - и показали ее маленькой леди со всем старанием, пьесу о девушке, выданной замуж против ее воли, но сбежавшей из-под венца. В ту же ночь маленькая леди Филлис тайком пробралась в каморку, где спал в одиночестве Филипп, и разразилась слезами прямо с порога. Холодея при мысли о том, что стражники могут найти леди Луносвета плачущей в постели бродячего актера - а больше о том, что после этого сделают стражники с бродячим актером - Филипп все же утешил леди, как дитя укачав в объятиях, а после поговорил с нею как со взрослой.  
Наутро леди поговорила с Толстым Пером - и язык ее монет оказался для Толстого Пера понятен и сладок.  
В тот же день леди подарила Филиппу одну из своих лошадей - мирного серого конька по имени Месяц - и никто не сказал ни слова, ни конюхи, ни капитан стражи Торн Красивый - потому что леди была хозяйкой в своем замке и могла делать все, что захочет.  
А еще через день бродячие актеры двинулись в путь - и Филипп теперь гарцевал на Месяце рядом с повозкой, а маленькая леди Филлис так расстроилась, что даже не вышла их проводить.

\- Увезли принцессу средь бела дня, - хохотал Толстый Пер после полудня, когда башни Луносвета уже давно скрылись за холмами, - вот так взяли да уехали со двора. Как в сказке, ты смотри-ка!  
\- Гляди, чтоб нас догонять не стали, - посулила из повозки Душка Мод, злая как оса. Филипп подозревал, что она предлагала свои прелести Торну Красивому, да только напрасно - вот и злилась теперь. - Позарился на деньги, старый толстяк, смотри голову не потеряй. Сказку нашел!..  
\- Нас не будут догонять, - сказала из седла Месяца леди Луносвета, в обносках Филиппа казавшаяся еще более юной. - Я оставила письмо со своей печатью. Приказала охране стеречь замок, пока я ищу помощи у лордов Полуострова.  
\- Дай-то боги, леди, чтобы вы ее нашли! - высунулся из повозки дурачок Лим.  
\- Ну и каково тебе, Красотка, в господском-то платье? - спрашивал тем временем Рентон у Филиппа, забившегося в угол повозки. Кружева и шелк жемчужного платья леди охотно собирали пыль и грязь с дощатого пола, и Филипп старался не шевелиться без нужды, только трепал кончиками пальцев край длинного рукава. Скромное платье леди было ничуть не похоже на те уродливые тряпки с подшитыми накладными грудями, что он надевал, играя принцесс и красавиц - но при каждом своем движении Филипп чувствовал, что оно стоит в сотни, тысячи раз дороже любой тряпки. А если этого было недостаточно, то еще дороже стоил опаловый медальон на шее Филиппа, молочно-белый, круглый, как полная луна - знак власти леди Луносвета, скрывавший внутри ее печать.  
Филипп дернул головой, отмахиваясь от Рентона, как от назойливой мухи. Неужели их и впрямь не станут догонять, думал он, неужели разбитой старой колымаге удастся уйти, скрыться, исчезнуть в лесах Полуострова?..  
Топот копыт он услышал, когда густой лес уже готов был сменить холмы.  
\- Твою мать! - заорал Рентон, едва отдернув полог. - Твою же растакую мать!  
Толстый Пер хлестнул заморенных лошадей, будто надеясь, что у них вырастут крылья, но резвости им это не прибавило. Филипп глубоко вздохнул и высунулся из повозки под локтем у Пера.  
\- Скачите к лесу, леди, - крикнул он, глядя на испуганное лицо Филлис. - В лесу они вас не догонят! Скачите быстрее!  
Филлис не промедлила ни мгновения - она дала шпоры своему коньку и тот сорвался с места, подняв тучи пыли.  
\- Ты рехнулся? - заорала Мод, дернув Филиппа за платье. - Они же нас убьют! Забирали бы девчонку и дело с концом!  
К топоту копыт прибавилось звяканье железа - всадники были уже совсем близко, и Филипп развернулся, чтобы сделать то, о чем мечтал уже не один год. От тяжелой пощечины Мод села на задницу и открыла рот, чтобы заорать.  
Лязг и топот окружили повозку и стихли. Повозка остановилась. Мод, Рентон и Лим в ужасе смотрели на Филиппа, и тот понял, что медлить нельзя.  
\- Не убивайте их! - он рванул полог и выскочил из повозки. Запутался в подоле жемчужного платья и упал бы, если бы его не поймал Торн, уже успевший спешиться. - Не убивайте их, я здесь! - еще раз повторил Филипп, а потом разглядел, что на щитах у всадников не полная луна на серебре, а золотое дерево на красном - у всех, кроме Торна Красивого.  
\- Моя леди, - насмешливо сказал Торн и сжал плечо Филиппа так, что тот чуть не вскрикнул. - Вы так недальновидны.  
\- Один сбежал, - заметил Сосновый стражник.  
\- Пусть его, - Торн повел Филиппа к своей лошади. - Трусливый мальчишка, что с него проку.  
\- А эти? - стражник качнул головой в сторону повозки. Толстый Пер уже стоял рядом с нею на коленях, тряся щеками, над краем повозки виднелись белые от страха лица Мод и Рентона, Лим, наверное, забился под тряпки.  
\- А этим, - Торн помедлил и страшно усмехнулся, - этим не повезло.  
Сосновый ухмыльнулся ему в ответ и одним взмахом меча снес с плеч голову Толстого Пера быстрее, чем кто-то успел сказать хоть слово. Тело рухнуло наземь, Мод завизжала, Рентон попытался спрятаться. Стражники окружили повозку, и все закончилось раньше, чем Торн усадил Филиппа на свою лошадь.  
\- Сожгите хлам, - коротко распорядился он, и двое стражников остались выполнять распоряжение. Остальные - с Торном во главе и Филлипом в его железных объятиях - отправились обратно, но вовсе не к замку Луносвета.  
\- Что он вам пообещал, Торн? - спросил Филипп, стараясь, чтобы в голосе почти не было слышно слез. - Что он даст вам за это?  
\- Вас, моя леди, - сказал Торн ему на ухо, и дыхание его было таким горячим, что Филипп ощутил озноб. - Вас и корабли.

***

\- Выйдите все, - сказал лорд Тристан, когда невесту привели в его покои. - Ты, Торн, останься.  
Стражники поклонились и вышли, звякая оружием. Филипп удерживал на лице выражение страха и исподтишка разглядывал лорда Соснового Замка.  
Слухи о нем были верны - лорд и сам походил на свои легендарные сосны, высокий, широкоплечий и золотисто-рыжий. Казалось, даже кожа его золотилась - а может быть, виной тому был солнечный свет, наполнявший покои, или красно-золотые одежды лорда. Не было двух более непохожих людей, чем лорд Тристан и Торн Красивый - черноволосый, смуглый и темноглазый - но в глазах у обоих была одна и та же опасность.  
\- Что ты мне притащил? - вполголоса сказал лорд, и Филиппу стало вдруг холодно. - У тебя что, глаз нет?  
\- Есть, мой лорд, - Торн слегка поклонился.  
\- Так разуй их, - лорд повысил голос еле заметно. - Посмотри сюда. - Он протянул руку и содрал с шеи Филиппа шелковый перламутровый шарф. - И сюда. - Лорд рванул корсаж так, что Филипп пошатнулся. - Юбку сам задерешь или понял?  
\- Месяц - быстрый конь, мой лорд, - равнодушно проговорил Торн. - И он отдохнул. Мы бы его не догнали.  
\- Мне плевать, что бы вы не сделали, - лорд Тристан толкнул Филиппа прямо в руки Торна. - Вы не сделали того, что я приказал.  
\- Мой лорд, - Торн держал Филиппа как неодушевленную вещь, и Филиппу захотелось вдруг стать именно такой вещью. - Никто не сможет отличить этого мальчишку от маленькой леди. Особенно если леди нет рядом. А управиться с ним проще.  
\- Вот как, - лорд прищурился. - Только все это хорошо, пока девчонка не добралась до кого-то из лордов.  
\- Она не доберется, мой лорд, - Торн наклонил голову. - Она не знает коротких дорог. Я знаю. На всех поворотах к замкам ее будут ждать ваши люди. Я уже отдал приказ.  
\- Ты все предусмотрел, - лорд Тристан вдруг улыбнулся. - Кроме одного. Где я возьму наследника?  
\- У любой дворовой девки, мой лорд, - невозмутимо откликнулся Торн. - Вам ведь нужен ваш сын, а не сын леди.  
\- Ну что ж, - лорд Тристан заложил руки за спину и прошелся по своим покоям. Филипп невольно провожал его взглядом. - Допустим, моя юная жена понесет, - он ухмыльнулся, - и разрешившись от бремени наследником, скончается. У меня будет Луносвет и сын. Остальное мне и не нужно. Однако, Торн... - лорд Соснового Замка вдруг оказался совсем рядом. Железные пальцы стиснули подбородок Филиппа, но смотрел лорд Тристан не на него. - Что будет, если мальчишка хоть раз откроет рот невовремя? Что будет, если он не согласится на свою роль? Что будет, если на свадьбе он задерет юбочку и покажет всем, какая из него леди?  
\- Оставьте это мне, мой лорд, - тихо сказал Торн, и Филипп задрожал в его руках. - К вашей свадьбе я научу его послушанию.  
\- Ты ставишь на это свою жизнь, Торн, - лорд Тристан оттолкнул голову Филиппа. - Если он совершит ошибку, умрет не только он, но и ты.  
\- Я знаю, мой лорд, - Торн помолчал. - Позволено мне будет спросить?..  
\- Спрашивай.  
\- Лорд обещал мне, что лишив девицу невинности и сделав ей наследника, он позволит мне...  
Лорд Тристан секунду смотрел на Торна и Филиппа, а потом вдруг расхохотался.  
\- Невинность этого мальчишки меня не волнует. Даже наоборот, Торн. Я не откажусь от своих прав новобрачного. Сзади девки и парни одинаковы, а мальчишке будет полезно узнать, на что он пошел из-за своей глупости. Но ты можешь его поучить не только послушанию. Иначе после моей постели он может и не дожить до тех пор, пока моей жене пора будет разродиться, - лорд ухмыльнулся еще раз, так самодовольно, что Филиппу захотелось закрыть глаза. - Так что подготовь его, хуже не будет.  
\- Приложу все усилия, мой лорд, - церемонно откликнулся Торн, и лорд опять расхохотался.  
\- Подземные покои к твоим услугам, - он на мгновение задумался. - И я пришлю к тебе Безъязыкую Эм. Она все равно никому ничего не расскажет, а леди понадобится служанка.  
\- Слушаю моего лорда, - Торн наклонил голову.  
\- И вот что, Торн, - добавил лорд, когда Торн уже поддернул на груди Филиппа разорванное платье и развернул его к дверям, как безвольную куклу. - Следов не оставляй.  
\- Нигде, мой лорд? - бесстрастно уточнил Торн.  
\- На виду в первую очередь. Но и рубцов на заду не нужно. Я видел, как ты владеешь кнутом - пори его так, чтобы кожа не рвалась.  
\- Слушаю моего лорда, - снова сказал Торн и повел Филиппа к двери.  
\- Приятного обучения, моя дорогая невеста, - добавил вслед им лорд Тристан, и Филипп подумал, что сейчас расстанется с завтраком - но каким-то чудом все же удержался.

\- Не завидую твоей заднице, - негромко сказал Торн, ведя Филиппа по полутемным коридорам вниз, в подвалы Соснового замка. - Сидеть ты не сможешь с сегодняшнего дня очень долго.

Если в голосе Торна и пряталось сочувствие, то Филипп его не заметил.

***

Неделю спустя Филиппу казалось, что он уже привык к тому, что с ним происходит. Десять дней спустя - что к этому привыкнуть невозможно. На исходе второй недели он плакал в подушку, когда Безъязыкая Эм - некрасивая девочка с обрубком на месте языка, который она показала Филиппу сразу же, чтобы объяснить, почему она молчит - смазывала успокаивающей мазью его пылающие болью и жаром ягодицы, бедра и плечи. Сильнее всего у него горело между ягодиц, там, куда Торн Красивый входил каждый раз после порки - или перед нею, но каждый день, и иногда не по разу - но показать Эм, что там тоже нужно смазать, Филипп почему-то стеснялся.Потом ей показал это Торн, придя в ту комнату подземных покоев, где Филипп проводил ночи - или, может быть дни, он не знал. Торн развел его ягодицы, не обращая внимания на вскрик, вырвавшийся у Филиппа при его прикосновении, и поцокал языком.  
\- Эй ты, - сказал он девчонке. - Тащи свою мазь. А ты, глупец, зря молчишь, - он потянул Филиппа за волосы, заставляя поднять залитое слезами лицо. - Дальше будет хуже. Мой хрен, может, и немал, да только не зря говорят, что у лорда он больше, чем у жеребца.  
\- Жеребца мне приведешь? - огрызнулся Филипп, зная, что этим обеспечивает себе очередную порку, но еще лучше зная, что порки ему не избежать в любом случае.  
\- Может, и приведу, - рассеянно откликнулся Торн. - Дай сюда.  
Это он говорил уже не Филиппу, а Эм. Через мгновение смазанные обезболивающей мазью пальцы проникли в натертое отверстие, и Филипп глухо застонал, против воли вспоминая, как Торн сделал с ним это в первый раз.

В подземных покоях, как назвал подвалы лорд Тристан, было темно, но сухо. Торн втолкнул Филиппа в одну из комнат, скрывавшихся за тяжелыми дверями, запер дверь на засов и пошел по кругу, зажигая от своего факела те, что находились на стенах комнаты. Филипп увидел каменные и деревянные лавки, какие-то цепи и кандалы, развешанные по стенам щипцы и крючья. Невольно он сжал на груди разорванное платье - нелепым девичьим жестом. Торн, как раз обернувшийся к нему, увидел это и усмехнулся.  
\- Это все не для тебя, - он сунул факел в пустой крепеж и пошел к Филиппу. - Тебе хватит и этого.  
Кнут соскользнул с пояса Торна словно сам собой, лег в руку тяжелой толстой рукоятью, свился в кольца в воздухе. Филипп пообещал себе, что не испугается, но когда кончик щелкнул по подолу платья леди, он невольно сделал шаг назад.  
\- Хотя, - Торн прищурился и осмотрел крюки в стенах, потом задрал голову. Филипп последовал его примеру и увидел, что в низкий потолок тоже вбиты крюки.  
\- Пожалуй, это нам пригодится, - сказал Торн и огляделся по сторонам. - А вот и цепочка. Ну, мальчик, сейчас узнаешь, на что ты напросился.  
От его равнодушного голоса Филиппу стало страшнее, чем было бы от крика и угроз. Ужас на мгновение сковал его холодом, и он безвольно протянул руки, когда Торн подошел с кандалами.  
Цепь заскрежетала по крюку, Филипп едва смог устоять, когда его руки вздернулись вверх - но подвешивать его совсем без опоры Торн не стал.  
\- Это платье тебе больше не пригодится, - сказал он, отойдя. Кнут просвистел в воздухе, и ожог его был едва ощутим - но ткань лопнула на боках сразу с двух сторон и обвисла на поясе. Филипп ухватился за цепь и сжал зубы, ожидая того, что последует дальше.  
\- Прочь эти тряпки, прочь, - в голосе Торна слышно было веселье. Снова шорох кнута, еле заметная боль - и за ней шуршание ткани, опадающей с бедер. Филипп почувствовал, что остался совершенно нагим. По коже его пробежал холодок, мышцы невольно сжались - и тут Торн оказался совсем рядом.  
\- Расслабь зад, - приказал он, несильно хлопнув Филиппа ладонью по названному месту. - Лорд велел не рвать кожу. Да и пороть по мягкому приятнее.  
Филипп стиснул зубы еще крепче - и тут же сообразил, что сжимаясь весь, он напрягает и те мышцы тоже - и изо всех сил постарался расслабиться.  
\- Молодец, - сказал Торн, отходя, а потом хлыст снова свистнул в воздухе, и на этот раз его поцелуй был по-настоящему горячим. Филипп дернулся и с трудом сдержал вскрик.  
\- Если будешь крутиться, - бесстрастно сказал Торн, - получишь не только по заду. Будет больнее. А вот орать можешь сколько хочешь - никто не услышит.  
Филипп хотел бы пообещать себе, что не будет кричать - но он знал, что будет. Продержался он до десятого удара - а потом начал сперва кричать, затем плакать, еще позже - просить пощады. Когда Торн наконец ослабил цепь и поймал его, не позволив стукнуться коленями о каменный пол, и опустив мягко, словно младенца, Филипп захлебывался слезами и болью - ему казалось, что его зад и бедра изорваны кнутом в лохмотья, а крови, которая должна бы литься ручьями, он не ощущает лишь потому, что боль затмевает все. Но Торн, все еще придерживая его, погладил его по заду - почти нежно, но это прикосновение вырвало у Филиппа новый вскрик - а потом показал совершенно чистую ладонь.  
\- Как было приказано, моя леди, - ухмыльнулся он. - Но это еще не все.  
Когда он заставил Филиппа опуститься на локти и колени прямо на пол, Филипп почти помутившимся рассудком подумал, что его ждет продолжение порки. Но Торн взял его за бедра, сплюнул - видимо, себе в ладонь - и Филипп снова закричал, однако уже совсем от другой боли.  
\- На сегодня хватит, - выдохнул Торн чуть погодя, отпуская Филиппа и позволяя ему упасть набок. - Завтра продолжим.  
Филипп лежал на холодном каменном полу, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы, а по бедрам - горячее Торново семя, и думал, что такого он не мог себе представить даже в страшных снах, а если бы мог - подумал бы трижды, прежде чем ввязываться в эту игру. Он даже понадеялся, что маленькая леди Филлис все-таки сможет добраться до кого-то из лордов, и тогда все раскроется, и Филиппа освободят - пусть даже кинжалом в горло.  
Он думал об этом и тогда, когда Торн на руках отнес его в постель, отведенную ему там же в подземельях, и когда Торн объяснял Безъязыкой Эм, как за ним ухаживать. Филипп лежал на животе, пряча лицо в подушке, и думал о маленькой леди Луносвета.

Он думал о ней до тех пор, пока, несколько дней спустя - несколько дней, наполненных болью от кнута Торна, и от рук Торна, и от мужского орудия Торна - в подземные покои не явился сам лорд Тристан. Филипп был привязан к деревянным козлам в неудобной и мучительной позе, в которой ягодицы его смотрели вверх, а голова свисала вниз; зад его горел почти уже привычным огнем, а слезы застилали глаза - так что лорда он увидел не сразу.  
\- Ну и зрелище, - сказал лорд с весельем в голосе. - Я бы взял у тебя кнут, Торн, чтобы приложить к этим горячим щечкам, да боюсь, не совладаю с ним так, как ты. Лучше высеку мальчишку потом, после свадьбы, когда до следов всем уже и дела не будет.  
Филипп закусил губы и заставил себя замолчать, обещая себе, что если всхлипнет при лорде, то сам попросит Торна выпороть его еще больнее, чем обычно - и плевать, что Торн об этом подумает.  
Но лорд пришел не развлекаться.  
\- Погляди-ка, что доставили мне мои люди, Торн, - сказал он, и что-то стукнуло об пол, а потом покатилось - что-то мягкое и твердое, что-то, волочившее за собой пряди серебристых волос. - Здесь ты был прав. Один из патрулей поймал ее.  
Филипп закрыл глаза.  
\- Ну что ж, мой лорд, - медленно сказал Торн. - Теперь ваша невеста здесь, как бы там ни было. И как видите, она изо всех сил учится послушанию.  
\- Вижу, Торн, и полагаюсь на тебя, - лорд хлопнул его по плечу. - Скинь этот мусор в колодец - мы его видели, а больше никому не нужно.  
\- А ваши люди, мой лорд? - спросил Торн почти без удивления.  
\- Уже ничего не скажут, - сухо уронил лорд. - И не говори, что ты этого не ждал.  
Торн промолчал.  
\- Я бы остался посмотреть, - неторопливо сказал лорд, - как ты готовишь его для меня. Да дела ждут. Может быть, в другой раз.  
\- Когда вам будет угодно, мой лорд, - учтиво откликнулся Торн, и тяжелая дверь заскрипела. Филипп перестал кусать губу и почувствовал вкус крови во рту.  
Торн несколькими пинками откатил голову леди Филлис в угол, где уходил в неведомую глубину узкий колодец. Филиппу был виден этот угол, и он смотрел, не зная, зачем. Серебристые кудряшки мелькнули и пропали - и глухой далекий плеск раздался очень нескоро.  
\- Ну что же, мальчик, - кнут снова зашуршал за спиной Филиппа. - Обратного пути у тебя нет. Да и раньше не было.  
С новым ударом боль принесла облегчение.

***

С того дня что-то изменилось, казалось Филиппу - или не с него, а с другого, когда Торн смазывал его истерзанный зад вместо немой служанки. Теперь Филипп порой огрызался на Торна, а Торн в ответ хмыкал и шлепал его по заду - и боль от шлепка была скорее удовольствием по сравнению с тем, на что способен был кнут. Прошла целая луна, и еще пол-луны, и лорд Тристан приходил еще несколько раз - посмотреть, как идет обучение его невесты - и всякий раз Филипп был в это время под кнутом: на козлах ли, на цепях или на каменной холодной скамье; а иногда Торн просто заставлял его упереться руками в стену, выставить зад и не дергаться, не пытаться прикрыться - и Филипп выдерживал порку, почти не двигаясь, а потом так же выдерживал и самого Торна - хотя Торн входил в него не только своим орудием.  
По словам Торна, мужской отросток лорда Тристана и впрямь имел неслыханные размеры - так что Торн честно готовил Филиппа принять его, пользуясь для этой цели рукоятью железного молота, бывшей крупнее Торнова достоинства раза в полтора, если не более. Филипп сперва кричал и рвался из рук Торна, но потом научился расслаблять зад так, что эта рукоять почти не причиняла ему боли.  
И однажды, когда Торн вошел в его комнаты, намереваясь отвести его в покои для порки, Филипп почувствовал, что не испытывает больше страха. Торн понял это по его лицу.  
\- Лорд уехал на охоту, - сказал он, ожидая, пока Филипп встанет с постели. - Со свадебными гостями.  
\- Когда? - спросил Филипп, не одеваясь, но намереваясь умыться. Торн понял его вопрос.  
\- Послезавтра, - он кивнул на дверь. - Сегодня последний раз. Завтра отдохнешь перед свадьбой.  
Филипп пошел впереди него, и мысль о том, что Торн видит его обнаженные ягодицы, не поврежденные до рубцов, но все же красные - Филипп иногда видел их, выворачивая шею, чтобы посмотреть, когда оставался один - наполнила его не страхом, но смутным волнением.  
\- Надеюсь, ты запомнил мои уроки, - равнодушно и монотонно проговорил Торн, войдя вслед за Филиппом в комнату для порки.  
\- Их сложно забыть, - не сдержался Филипп.  
Торн прошел к каменной скамье и сел на нее.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он и подождал, пока Филипп подойдет. - Я порол тебя две луны, и может быть, вбил немного ума в твою голову. Но то, что ты устроил - ребячество, и сегодня я накажу тебя как ребенка.  
Филипп не успел понять, что Торн имеет в виду, как оказался лежащим поперек его колен - и узнал, что ладонь Торна может быть едва ли не тяжелее кнута. Однако его собственное мужское достоинство отреагировало на прикосновения живого тепла - пусть и изрядно горячего - совсем не так, как реагировало на поцелуи кнута, и почувствовав это, Торн усмехнулся.  
\- Хочешь сказать, тебе это понравилось? - спросил он, задержав ладонь на заду Филиппа, и Филипп, не желая отвечать, потерся о бедро Торна.  
\- Ну что ж, - Торн вдруг поднял его и развернул на себе. Распустил завязки штанов и одним движением усадил Филиппа прямо на свое орудие. Филипп охнул и закрыл глаза - но его мужской орган твердости не утратил, и когда на нем крепко сомкнулась ладонь Торна, Филипп застонал так, как никогда не стонал до того.  
\- Теперь иди, - сказал Торн, когда Филипп излился прямо ему в ладонь, а сам Торн наполнил своим семенем зад Филиппа. - И помни, что тебе следует делать.  
Филипп ушел, и целый день лежал на животе, позволяя Безъязыкой Эм без конца смазывать и смазывать его мазью, а потом пролежал так еще день - и наконец служанка принесла в его комнаты свадебное платье, серебряное и белое, и Филипп вновь стал маленькой леди Луносвета - только для того, чтобы несколько часов спустя превратиться в леди Соснового Замка.

Потом лорд Соснового Замка выполнил свой супружеский долг, и хотя его тайная мачта причинила Филиппу боль, все же врата его были открыты достаточно широко, чтобы лорд смог войти без затруднений. Затем лорд велел своей юной жене вернуться в свои покои, а наутро быть готовой ко второму дню свадьбы, который ей предстояло провести в цветах Соснового Замка. Верный Торн проводил супругу лорда в ее покои, и служанка помогла ей избавиться от боли, и юная леди заснула крепким сном без страхов и тревог, потому что главная опасность была уже позади.

Еще один день прошел, час за часом, и гости продолжали пить и шептаться, а в лице маленькой леди появилось что-то, чего не было накануне, какое-то бесстрастное спокойствие, и гости теперь шептались не о том, что лорд взял ее силой, а о том, понравилось ли ей это.  
Леди Соснового Замка по-прежнему не улыбалась своему супругу, но вино из его рук приняла, и от еды не отказалась тоже - и когда новобрачные вновь ушли в покои, гостям показалось, что леди оперлась на руку мужа почти с готовностью.

\- Ты осмелел, - уронил лорд Тристан, закрыв дверь, за которой остался на страже Торн Красивый.  
\- Может быть, вы мне понравились, - Филипп повернулся к лорду спиной, ожидая, что тот вновь разрежет шнуровку. Лорд так и сделал - а потом смотрел, как его супруга избавляется от красно-золотых шелков.  
\- Тогда проверим, на что способен этот рот, кроме язвительных замечаний, - лорд взял Филиппа за подбородок, - но сперва ты получишь то, что я тебе обещал.  
Филипп поднял брови, собираясь с невинным видом спросить, что же это - но рука лорда скользнула с его лица в волосы, и так, за волосы, лорд подвел свою молодую жену к столику, на котором лежали розги.  
\- Теперь ты в моей власти перед богами и людьми, моя дорогая, - лорд ласкал кудри супруги и разглядывал ее лицо, - а потому пусть даже на твоих плечах, руках или лице появятся следы, я убью каждого, кто решит, будто его это касается.  
\- На лице, мой лорд? - пробормотал Филипп, и ему даже не пришлось изображать страх.  
\- А ты думала, моя дорогая, что я буду пороть тебя только по заду, как Торн? - лорд расхохотался, не выпуская его волос. - Ну уж нет. Твоему заду тоже достанется, и еще как - можешь не сомневаться. Но различий между теми щеками и этими я делать не буду.  
Лорд оттянул голову Филиппа назад, свистнул в воздухе тонкий прут - и Филипп вскрикнул от боли и ужаса, чувствуя, как вспухает рубец на щеке, и надеясь, что следующий удар не придется по глазам.  
Дверь покоев лорда отворилась, и Торн встал на пороге.  
\- Пошел вон, - бросил лорд, едва повернув голову. - Когда моей жене понадобится твой кнут, я тебя позову.  
Он даже успел договорить эти слова - и только потом конец кнута обвился вокруг его шеи и сломал в ней кости.  
\- На угол постели, - быстро сказал Филипп, и Торн, двинув запястьем, развернул тело лорда Тристана так, что при падении оно ударилось виском о сосновый шар на краю сосновой кровати. Шея хрустнула еще раз и изогнулась под скверным углом - а на виске проступили капли крови.  
\- Мой лорд ударил меня, - сказал Филипп, глядя на тело, - а я испугалась и оттолкнула его. Пусть Эм принесет мне другое платье. Черное.  
\- Да, моя леди, - сказал Торн и провел пальцами вдоль рубца на щеке Филиппа. - Как прикажете. А если кто-то будет говорить, будто вы убили лорда из корысти...  
\- То ты убьешь его, - улыбнулся Филипп. - И остальные замолчат.

Так свадебный пир превратился в похороны; и если кто-то и шептался за траурным столом, что маленькая леди Луносвета слишком лихо обошлась со своим супругом, то голоса не повышал никто: так прекрасна и беззащитна была леди в черном платье, так тихо скатывались прозрачные слезы по ужасающему следу на ее лице, оставленному рукой Соснового лорда, что многие готовы были восхвалять его смерть и прославлять отважную леди, рискнувшую защититься от бешеного лорда.  
Многие из гостей размышляли втихомолку, кому же достанется теперь леди Луносвета и Соснового Замка - но предлагать руку и сердце в час скорби не рискнули; а потом прошел слух, будто в единственную брачную ночь лорд посеял свое семя на плодородную почву, и наследник узкой бухты и высоких лесов появится на свет в свой срок; маленькая леди вызвала своих людей из прибрежного замка и отдала им все важные посты в Сосновом - а сама вернулась вынашивать ребенка в родной дом, сопровождаемая лишь немой служанкой и Торном Красивым, чью верность доказывала лучше всяких слов полоса от кнута на шее мертвого лорда, о которой кое-кто слышал, но никто не говорил вслух. Получив в свое распоряжение деньги и леса покойного супруга, маленькая леди отдала приказ строить верфи в бухте, а на верфях строить корабли - и к тому сроку, как появился на свет младенец, получивший от матери светлые волосы и серые глаза, а от отца - богатое наследство, первые из кораблей были готовы к отплытию, и даже команды для них успели набрать нанятые Торном вербовщики.  
И когда новый слух разбежался по Полуострову - о том, что вышел в море корабль, ведомый Торном Красивым, и на корабле этом отплыла вместе с ним маленькая леди, оставив сына на попечение немой служанки, люди удивились, покачали головами, но никому и в голову не пришло воспользоваться отсутствием леди в дурных целях - потому что маленькую леди Луносвета и Соснового Замка очень любили на Полуострове.

Эпилог

\- Не могу сказать, что не привык носить платья, - сказал Филипп, переодеваясь в бриджи и свободную белую рубаху, - но все же я рад вновь одеться по-мужски.  
\- Да, моя леди, - наклонил голову Торн, и Филипп засмеялся и бросил в него сапог, который собирался надеть.  
\- За это расплатится твоя задница, - предупредил Торн, опуская руку на неизменный кнут, и Филипп рассмеялся снова.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
Он упал на постель в капитанской каюте и натянул сперва один сапог, потом второй, который вернул ему Торн.  
\- Если твои люди что-то заметят и начнут болтать, - начал он, но Торн закончил за него: - я вырежу им языки. Я помню ваш приказ, мой лорд.  
\- Я не лорд, - заметил Филипп, улыбаясь Торну, - я бастард. И если бы моя сестрица была чуть храбрее и не отказывала тебе в твоих кораблях, я бы им и остался.  
\- Как знать, - Торн пожал плечами. - Я отвозил тебя прочь из Луносвета. Если бы понадобилось, я бы нашел тебя снова.  
\- Но я нашел тебя сам, - Филипп растянулся на постели, закинув руки за голову.  
\- Уберите сапоги с моей постели, леди, - Торн наклонился над ним, опираясь рукой о стенку каюты. - Не то не сможете сидеть всю неделю.  
\- Здесь мало места для кнута, - Филипп задумчиво оглядел каюту. - Тебе придется поработать рукой.  
\- И я сделаю это прямо сейчас, - Торн сел на постель и усмехнулся Филиппу. - Зря ты одевался. Спускай штаны, моя леди.


End file.
